


happy valentines day

by IvySwearDaLove



Series: 漫威单章 [15]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySwearDaLove/pseuds/IvySwearDaLove
Summary: 捆绑play





	happy valentines day

1.  
你提早下了班，想趁情人节给他一个惊喜。  
你准备好了一桌浪漫的烛光晚餐，把自己精心准备了一个月的礼物藏了起来，走进了浴室，打算在他到家之前洗个澡。

2.  
你裹着浴巾走出浴室的时候，就看见他靠坐在沙发上，领口大开，眼睛眨也不眨的盯着你湿漉漉的发丝。  
你擦头发的手一顿，没想到他回来的这么早。  
他见你傻傻的站在那儿，笑了一声，向你伸出手：“过来。”  
你慢慢走到他身边刚想坐下，就被他扯着腰拉了下来，整个人摔坐在他腿上。  
你慌忙搂住了他的脖子，嗔怪的喊他的名字：“Erik！”  
他无赖的笑着，拿过你手里的毛巾，温柔的替你擦头发。  
你乖乖的坐着任他帮你，房间里安静的只能听到水滴落在他领口的声音。

3.  
擦完头发，他随手把毛巾放在了沙发上。  
“嘿！会弄湿沙发的！”你说着便伸手去抓毛巾。  
他一把握住你的手腕：“别管它。”  
你无奈的看向他。  
“反正等下也会湿的。”  
你还没弄明白他这话什么意思，就被他扯到面前，不容反抗的吻住。

4.  
你轻轻捶了他两下：“我辛辛苦苦准备的烛光晚餐……”  
话未说完又被他封住双唇。  
“开饭前我喜欢来点儿餐前甜点。”

5.  
说完你就感到身子一轻，整个人被他抱着压倒在沙发上。  
他欠起身，顺着你的耳朵吻到下颌，一路向下。  
浴巾早就被他解开，铺在你身下。  
你感觉到他温热粗糙的手沿着你的肩膀抚摸过身体的每一寸敏感的肌肤，热度从他的指尖穿透你的皮肤，直勾起每一根神经里最深藏的欲望。  
你侧过脸去，只觉得桌上摇曳的烛光模糊到重影，只有眼前的这个男人无比真实且认真。

6.  
你抬起手，飞速的解着他衬衣的纽扣。  
他低头看了看你手上快速的有些颤抖的动作，笑着俯下身来吻你。  
你看不清手头的动作，只能顺着衣襟向下摸索的寻找下一颗纽扣。  
他的呼吸越发沉重。  
你扯掉他衬衣的那一刻便抱紧了他，两个人肌肤相贴，似乎随时就要融入对方的身体。  
他牵着你的手向下而去。  
你的手停在了他的腰带扣上。  
他看了看你水雾的双眼，一边吻着你的颈窝一边低声命令：“解开它。”

7.  
你的大脑完全无法思考，按照他的吩咐解开了皮带。  
金属的腰带扣落在地上发出咣当的脆响。  
他的手指挺进了你渴望已久的地方，你抑制不住从喉咙里发出一声小猫呜咽般的呻吟。  
他手上的动作丝毫没有慢下来的意思，同时在你胸前留下点点红印。  
“Erik，你停下……”你去抓他的手，却在抓住他之前，感到他退了出来。  
下一刻，你被他拦腰抱起，径直走向卧室。

8.  
他把你放在床上，翻身压在你身上。  
你心跳有些快，喘息剧烈。  
他看着你微张的嘴唇，像潜藏已久的捕猎者一般迅速而精准的，疯狂的吻着，直到你呼吸间全都是他的味道。

9.  
你全身的触觉神经似乎都集中在了与他接触的地方，直到他起身，才意识到自己的手腕被他绑在了床上。  
你仰头看了看白色丝带绑缚着的双手，看回向他：“Erik？”  
他起身褪去长裤，笑道：“还记得上次你是怎么对我的？”  
你回想着他所谓的上次，潮红的脸色更是鲜艳欲滴。  
“那次我喝多了！”  
“所以你就把我绑在床上。”  
你无法反驳的咬了咬唇，脑子里全是那晚将他压在身下的情景。  
他见你急于辩解却无从解释的着急模样，使坏的俯下身，双手撑在你脸侧，在你耳边低声呵气：“上次你好像玩儿的很开心，我也想试一试。”

10.  
他不容你再多说些什么，封住你不安分的嘴，一挺身便全数没入。  
你想出声，却发不出来，只有喉咙里几声低低的呜咽，被他尽数吞了下去。  
他似乎总有使不完的力气，撞的你随着他的动作上下颤抖。  
你想抱他，双手却被绑着动弹不得，只好抬起腿来紧紧夹住他的腰。  
你扭动起身子想要挣脱束缚，却听他呼吸一紧，双手按住你的胳膊，加快了动作。  
“Erik！松开我，我想抱你，Erik……”你带着哭腔求他。  
他停了下来，吻去你眼角的一滴泪，使坏道：“你不喜欢？”说着加快了身下的动作，大开大合到让你说不出话来。  
“喜，喜欢，但也想抱你，求你了。”你颤抖着勉强说出一句完整的话。  
你见状，一边吻着你的侧脸，一边伸手解开了绑着你手腕的丝带。

11.  
得到自由的那一刻，你立刻伸手抱紧了他，仰起头来疯狂的吻他，双手紧抓着他的后背，每一块肌肉的力量都从掌心传到心口，强硬到你心悸却无法放开。

12.  
你一直都知道他是个危险的男人。  
从你在酒吧见到他的第一眼就已经无比肯定。  
但他的危险却让他如此性感诱人，像罂粟，让你深陷而无法自拔。  
所以你甘愿和他一起沉沦。

13.  
他在你体内释放的那一刻，你收紧手臂抱紧了他。  
他躺在你胸口，听着你的心跳，突然仰头看你。  
你也低头看向他的眼。

14.  
“情人节快乐。”你笑着先开口。  
“情人节快乐。”他笑着吻了你一下，伸出手去将床头的抽屉打开，取出了一只小盒子。

15.  
“今天结婚吧。”  
“这样我们就永远不会忘了结婚纪念日。”

16.  
洗过澡后，他抱着你回到餐桌边上。  
“都冷了，我去热一下。”你说着要起身，却被他按了下来。  
“我去。”  
你看他迅速的拿起盘子走进厨房，不禁笑了起来。  
——你点头之后，他开心的像个吃到糖果的孩子。  
想到这儿，你悄悄起身，将自己准备的礼物拿了出来，捧到厨房。  
他只穿着短裤，背对着你站着。  
你从背后抱住他的腰，将手里的礼物递了出去。  
“这是什么？”他问着，拆开了礼物盒。  
盒子里是你们见面到在一起之后的所有合影。  
以及一封信。

17.  
“病人Erik Stevens，心理医生：我。  
主要症状：  
1.常做噩梦  
2.难以自控的暴力冲动  
3.缺乏自我认同与归属感  
4.习惯假装强悍，内心脆弱敏感  
……  
经长期观察诊断，得出以下治疗方案：

娶我。”

18.  
他看完，笑着回过头来吻了吻你的发顶。  
“我接受这个治疗方案。”


End file.
